


The Revellers from London Came

by CelestialArcadia



Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Banter, Christmas Caroling, Dialogue Heavy, Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: Crowley isn't a fan of Christmas carols.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019, Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	The Revellers from London Came

**Author's Note:**

> The fics in this series were originally chapters of a single work (entitled "To Keep Each Other Warm"). Since they were all standalone anyway, I've decided to split them up into separate works. There are no other changes.

One winter’s eve, a group of only-slightly-drunk carollers made their way through Soho, attempting to serenade the residents of most of the buildings they encountered. Carollers were not Aziraphale’s preferred accompaniment to reading—he’d choose some nice instrumental music, like one of the Debussy records he picked up on a whim in the 1950s; or he’d just soak in the ambient sounds of the world around him; or, as a considerably more recent development, he’d sit on the sofa and read while Crowley napped on his lap, breathing gently with arms wrapped around Aziraphale’s waist and face nuzzled against his soft belly.

This last one was Aziraphale’s favorite now, the one which he had been enjoying when the revellers began their revelling, and Crowley let out a long, slow groan that would have been very concerning in any other context. As it was, Aziraphale knew that he was merely grumpy, not dying.

“If you’re going to make noises like that, at least make them while your face isn’t buried in my torso. The tickling is distracting.”

Crowley reluctantly turned his head up, his expression decidedly displeased. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“They’re just carollers. They’ll be gone in a few hours, I’m sure.”

“A few hours of the same bloody songs everyone sings _every year_.”

“Surely you can’t hate _all_ the carols? They’re classics for a reason.”

“I like the one about the grandmother getting run over by reindeer. Shame it never caught on here.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Aziraphale replied dryly. “And I’m pretty sure that one isn’t actually a carol.”

“Details, details. It’s all Christmas music, isn’t it? I’m just saying, I think carolling would be a lot more interesting if they upped the mayhem and toned down the baby Jesus stuff a bit. Maybe add some mayhem _to_ the baby Jesus songs. That’d make everyone happy, I’m sure.”

“Make _you_ happy, perhaps, but I can think of a few people who might be less enthused about the idea.”

“Okay, correction: it’d make all the people who matter happy.”

“Would it, now.”

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking, ‘What’s that fool demon going on about now? I, the Principality Aziraphale, am a _good_ angel who would _never_ condone that sort of blasphemy.’”

“…That’s not how I talk. Is it?”

Crowley ignored Aziraphale’s question in favor of keeping with his theme. “But _I_ think you would, at least in some very specific circumstances.”

“Oh? And what makes you think this?”

“You started digging your fingers into my shoulder when they got to the one about ‘the angel Gabriel from Heaven came.’ Your hand’s probably cramping up by now.”

Aziraphale startled, pulling his hand away from Crowley. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I hope I didn’t hurt you too much?”

“I can think of worse ways to get bruised.” Aziraphale gave Crowley a look. “I’m fine, angel.”

“They wouldn’t be singing that blasted song if they’d ever actually _met_ Gabriel, I’m sure,” Aziraphale mumbled.


End file.
